


Olicity Tumblr Prompts

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: A collection of drabbles, fulfilling this  Tumblr Prompt challenge.





	1. THE SKIRT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested Prompt #1 "The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

"I didn't think the skirt is supposed to be this short."

Felicity smiled as Oliver hugged from behind and whispered in her ear. She loved the way he held her. Protectively and possessively. As if she was the most precious thing in the world. She almost purred, feeling one of his hands roaming down on her body. His calloused fingertips reaching for the hem of her miniskirt, and fidgeted as if he was undecided if continue the exploration underneath the garment or not. Fire spread through her as he nuzzled her neck, laying soft kisses on her skin.

"You tell me, Oliver," she breathed, stretching her neck to give him better access. "You said it was perfect, when we were on the store buying it."

He grunted, "It is perfect. It looks great on you," he hugged her tighter and she relaxed her body against his.

"So, what's the problem?"

The question was unnecessary. Felicity knew exactly what Oliver's reservations were. By the way he conducted himself with everyone else, it was easy to forget sometimes that he had some deep-rooted insecurities. Fears and vulnerabilities that only she knew.

When he let fall his forehead on her shoulder, she lifted a hand to it and played with his short hair.

"None. It's just... I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself to hit someone tonight. Just thinking how many people are going to ogle you."

Felicity smirked; she secretly loved when her husband got jealous. It was stupid, because she had eyes for nobody else, but him. Yet, the notion of Oliver loving her so much that he couldn't bear the thought of losing her always brought a wicked satisfaction in her. It made her feel loved and desired.

"You mean... men ogling me? You know, you don't need to worry about that."

"Felicity..."

"Oliver," she pivoted around in the circle of his arms and cupped his face. "Let men watch and dream about me. That's all they will get, because at the end of the night, I'm coming home. With you."

"So what you're saying is that they can watch, but not touch."

"Only you can do that. Which is when this short skirt comes in handy," she grinned mischievously. "It's easier to get it out the way."

He groaned and his eyes sparkled with lust. He leaned his down with intentions of kissing her, but she stopped him and pulled back. She knew that if they kiss, they wouldn't go anywhere. A kiss would lead to other things, which she hoped to do... later.

"No, my love. Not messing with my make-up, and we're running late."

She tried to pull further back, but Oliver didn't let her, "Just one kiss," he insisted.

"It's never one kiss for us, Oliver, and you know it," she chuckled. "And you're expected at the Police Department Gala; we cannot be late. Your reputation in doing that has changed over the years, so we don't want them to think you're falling into old habits, do we?"

"I don't care about what people think."

"Well, I make you a deal. We go now, and I'll fulfill the fantasy you told me the other day when we get back home."

"You mean... The one I told you on Sunday?"

"Yep, that one. We got a deal, then?"

Oliver groaned, and reluctantly he let her go "Deal."

She tapped her hand lightly against his chest and said, "And if you're a really good boy and don't start a fight, I might double up the offer with one of my fantasies."

With that, she walked away from him going out through the front door, smiling hearing as he growled her name.


	2. Daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested prompt #76 "Daddy!"
> 
> Oliver and Felicity wake up in the middle of the night when their son, Tommy, has a nightmare.

"Daddy! Daddy, where are you?!"

The terrified screams woke Oliver up in the middle of the night. Before he became aware of what he was doing, Oliver bolted up from the bed and went straight to his son's bedroom. Opening the door, he found the four-year-old boy crying, scared in bed. He went to his son, and as soon as he was in reach, the boy climbed up on him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. His son buried his head in the crook of Oliver's neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh... It's okay, Tommy. Daddy is here," he said, running his hands over his son's back, in a soothing motion. "It's okay, I'm here. It was just a bad dream."

"Hey, baby. You okay?" Felicity asked Tommy, as she went in the room. She came closer and combed his tousled, silky hair with her fingers. Tommy shook his head, wailing louder and holding tighter onto Oliver. Felicity looked at Oliver with worried eyes. It wasn't the first time that Tommy woke from a nightmare in the last few days. And every time it happened, both of their hearts broke, feeling helpless to save his son from bad dreams. From all the evil out in the world, they couldn’t fight against that one.

It all started the day when Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy went to the park to play, as they did every Saturday. For most of the afternoon, it had been fun, until Oliver and Felicity experimented one of the most frightening moments as parents.

Tommy disappeared from their sight. In a minute, he was there, and in the next, gone.

His son went missing no more than ten minutes, but for Oliver had been an eternity. As luck would have it, he was okay when they found him. Physically fine. At emotional level? Well, Oliver was starting to think that it was much more traumatizing than what he and Felicity believed at first.

"Want to tell us about the bad dream?" he asked his son.

"No," Tommy whimpered, with his face still hidden.

"If you tell us, you'll feel better" Felicity insisted.

"No!"

"Hey, don't speak your mom that way," Oliver warned calmly, hearing the sullen tone of his son.

"Sorry, mommy," Tommy said, finally lifting his head from Oliver's shoulder and turning to look at her. However, he kept holding onto Oliver with all his might. The boy's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"It's okay, baby, you're forgiven," Felicity kissed her son's cheek. "What do you say if now you go back to sleep?"

"That's a good idea, champ. Your aunt Thea is picking you up early in the morning so you guys can spend all day together."

 _And spoil you rotten_ , Oliver added in his head. As her sole nephew, Tommy had undivided love and attention from Oliver's sister. Thea loved to be an aunt and didn't waste any opportunity to spend time with Tommy. She took him to all sorts of fun places around the city, giving him enough sugar that left him hyperactive for a month and buying him all the toys the boy wanted.

"I don't wanna go," Tommy pouted.

"You don't?" Felicity wore a face that mirrored Oliver's disbelief. For obvious reasons, Tommy loved to go out with his auntie Thea. In fact, if it passed too long without seeing her, he would demand Felicity and Oliver to take him with her.

"No, I want to stay with daddy!"

Tommy hid his face again in the crook of Oliver's neck. Since the nightmares started, Tommy had been clingier than usual with Oliver. A weird thing. He had been a mamma's boy since he was born.

"I gotta work tomorrow, remember? I'm going to be really busy at the office, and you're going to get bored there," Oliver reminded him.

"I wanna go with you," Tommy whined, getting more anxious.

"C'mon, baby," Felicity broke in. "What your auntie's going to say when she learn that you don't want to go out with her? She's going to be sad. Like really, really sad."

Tommy shrugged.

"You want to know a secret, Tommy?" Felicity continued. She knew as well as Oliver knew that their son had inherited the quirk of hating mysteries from his mother. Felicity didn't doubt in putting to a use to pique his curiosity.

And it worked like a charm. Tommy turned his head to look at her. "What secret?"

"A little bird told me that your aunt was thinking of taking to your favorite place in the whole city?"

For Oliver was hard to hold his smile. Tommy's demeanor changed instantly. He relaxed his arms and legs, now no longer wrapped so tight around Oliver. His son’s voice was less frightened and more excited. Taking advantage of that, Oliver sat on the bed, with Tommy on his lap. Felicity took a seat next to them.

"The train museum?"

Tommy loved trains. Oliver never thought that a small child could have such large of collection of model trains, of all types and sizes. Last time they had counted, like six months before, the collection was about thirty different models. Several others had been added since then. That was without counting the toy ones that Tommy played with almost every day. Even at a short age, Tommy was patient and delicate with every expensive model. Usually on Saturdays, just before going to the park, Oliver and Tommy took all morning to set up a different train and its railway and watch it go and come, over and over.

"Maybe. But if you don't go with her, you'll never know," Felicity said.

Tommy lifted his head and looked at Oliver, with a hopeful look, "Daddy, can you go with us? Please."

Oliver was tempted to give in, but he had a meeting with the city council, which he had postponed it a dozen times already. To tell the truth, Thea was taking the day off as chief of staff at City Hall, only because she had made Oliver swear that he was going to the meeting.

Felicity taking Tommy instead wasn't an option. She had a work-related travel to Gotham City for three days.

"Can't, champ," Oliver's heart broke watching Tommy's face twisting with disappointment. "But you won't miss me."

"Will do!"

"Tommy..."

"Please, daddy! I don't wanna leave you alone."

"But I won't be alone, son. There will be plenty people in the office tomorrow. I'll be okay."

"No, you won't!" if anything proved that Tommy was their son, it was his spirited objection. The boy inherited the stubbornness and the determination of both Oliver and Felicity. When he set his mind to something, there were nobody and nothing that could make him change his mind. "I need to be with you... or the bad man will take you away."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Tommy cringed and made himself smaller, as if trying to disappear in his father's protective embrace.

"What bad man, Tommy?" Oliver asked, doing his best to infuse in his voice a serenity that he didn't feel while holding back the angry growl bubbling in his chest. His mind was racing, trying to figure out who had dared to intimidate his baby boy. Whoever has been, Oliver was going to make him pay. Nobody went unpunished after threatening his family, and much less his innocent 4-year-old son. "Who was it?"

"I don't want to tell you," Tommy whispered, curling himself tighter in his father's lap.

"Baby, why not?" Felicity asked him.

"Because daddy will go after him and the man's gonna hurt him. He told me he will."

"He won't harm me, Tommy," Oliver assured to his frightened boy. The clearer Tommy's terror was the angrier Oliver got. He already could savor the satisfaction of shooting arrows to the guy because that was exactly what he was going to do. When it came to his family and their protection, there were no limits in what Oliver was capable of doing. "You know I take down bad guys all the time, right? This guy won't be different, I promise you."

After Tommy was born, Oliver and Felicity decided to clue in their son of their nightly activities, in a way Tommy could understand, of course, because over the years, Oliver had learned in the hard way that having secrets within family tended to bite his ass. Hard. Lying to protect those who he loved wasn't the best route, even if it was his first instinct. So, the boy was aware of their alter egos as the Green Arrow and Overwatch. After all, as a baby, he had spent a lot of nights down in the bunker, sitting in the lap of his mother, while she was helping the team. He still did, sometimes. Parenting and vigilantism at the same time could be complicated.

Sighing, Tommy raised his head to look up to him, with the muscles of his face tight, but a faint sparkle of hope in his eyes, "You promise?"

"I promise."

Tommy hesitated a minute, but then... "He didn't tell me his name."

"But do you remember how he looks like?" Oliver asked. The boy nodded. "Describe him to me, please."

"He's tall like you, daddy, but his muscles are bigger."

Okay, that didn't help much. "What else? What color is his hair?"

"Dark... his— his eyes, too. And he talks funny."

"Funny, how?" this time, Felicity asked. "You mean... with an accent?"

"Yeah. I think he's a pirate."

"A pirate?" Oliver wished he could understand better and faster what his son was trying to tell him, but for a four-year-old, Tommy was doing his best. That was without counting that was the middle of the night. None of them was at their top game.

"He has an eye patch... like, well, a pirate."

An awful foreboding feeling rushed through Oliver, chilling his blood. Felicity gasped, without a doubt, feeling something similar. They looked each other, and Oliver could see that Felicity was thinking the same thing, but couldn't be possible. It couldn't be him. Not now, not after all this time. Slade Wilson was locked up for good in ARGUS' supermax in Lian Yu, and if he had escaped, Oliver would know. However, his hope vanished with his son's next words.

"He said he made you a promise. That he was here to keep it."

Oliver dropped Tommy in Felicity's lap, ignoring the boy's protest. He needed to put himself in action and ensure the safety of his family. Slade had at least five days on the run, if not more, in which he had been executing his vengeful plan.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asked him when he reached the bedroom door.

"I'm calling Lyla. I need to know if he escaped."

If he had, then Hell was about to rain on them.

 


	3. Calculated Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous and obliviouschickwithagun requested Prompt: #145 - “I don’t care if your 4 or 40, you don’t hit people.” 
> 
> Life goes on for the Queen family, even when Oliver's bitterest enemy is bent on revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I'm fulfilling another prompt left in my ask box on Tumblr. This drabble is a sequel to the previous chapter "The Nightmare".
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!!

A lifetime had passed since the idea of kids in the bunker was inconceivable to Oliver. Turned out to be inevitable as the members of Team Arrow found their other half and had children, including him and Felicity. Parenthood changed the priorities and beliefs. He understood that now. That was why he and Tommy were taking a ride down in the elevator to the bunker. It was the safest place to take his son in the middle of the day, after picking the boy from the pre-school.

On a busy day like the one Oliver was having, he would leave his son with a nanny, but he didn’t trust anyone else to protect Tommy. Not with the current threat looming over them. Slade Wilson had escaped from A.R.G.U.S’ prison in Lian Yu over three weeks ago, and they had to locate him yet. After threatening Tommy in the park, Slade went underground and was worryingly quiet. No more menacing messages; no surprise appearances; no frontal attacks. Nothing. Oliver could tell what his nemesis was doing, and couldn’t let himself fall into the false sense of security. The moment when Oliver dropped his guard down, Slade would attack. Without mercy.

He would take everything that Oliver loved in the cruelest way.

It was a miracle that Oliver was letting Tommy leave his side and go to school every day. It took some convincing from Felicity’s part for him to agree. As usual, his wife was correct in saying that they couldn’t stop living only because they were in the crosshairs of a madman. The confidence she had on Oliver to protect them was humbling as ever, and he took strength in that to do whatever it was necessary to honor her faith in him. Besides, the school had a parental monitoring program, where all parents had access to the feed of the camera installed in the classroom of their child. But Oliver needed more. He made Felicity hacked into the rest of the surveillance cameras in the school, so they could keep an eye on the grounds as well as their son. Even with all those security measures taken, Oliver got anxious, fearing that what he was doing wasn’t enough. Losing his mother to Slade was an excruciating pain that he learned to live with. If he lost Tommy and Felicity, it would be much worse. It’d tear him apart. He’d be utterly destroyed.

With a sigh, he pulled himself out his somber reverie as Tommy dashed out the elevator when the door opened.

“Tommy, slow down. No running inside.”

“Sorry, daddy,” he said, smiling sheepishly and winding down his race. He went up the platform of the computers and greeted Diggle, throwing himself into the man’s arms for a hug. “Hi, Uncle John!”

“Hey, little man,” said Diggle, picking Tommy up so he could sit on his knee. “What are you doing here?”

“Daddy picked me up from school.”

“And how was your day? What did you learn?”

“I drew a picture of me, mommy, and daddy and my teacher put it on the art wall.”

“Wow! That’s great, Tommy. Good job.”

“That’s not all you did today, is it?” Oliver cut in, giving his son a knowing stare.

“Something happened?” Digg asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “The teacher told me he got into a fight with a classmate.”

“Tommy, you know you shouldn’t fight at school,” John admonished Tommy, and he flapped his little, chubby arms.

“But he started it, Uncle John! He pushed me first.”

Oliver was conflicted. Obviously, he wouldn’t encourage his son to be violent with others for any reason, but Oliver believed Tommy when he said that he hadn’t started the fight. First, because Tommy never was prone to lying to him. And second, because he noticed the other boy’s bullying behavior when they were invited to the same birthday parties. And that same day, after a 5-minute talk with the boy’s father at the entrance of the school was more than enough to understand from where the kid was learning that violent behavior. Like father, like son. Both bullies.

The other man didn’t know how lucky he was that Oliver could exert so much control of his impulses. He was close, _this_ close, to start his own fight.

Tommy bounced down from Diggle’s lap and padded the space separating him from Oliver. He paused in front of him, with his hands clasped at his back and twisting his foot nervously. “Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“Do we…” Tommy dragged his words, pleading with his eyes, “need to tell mommy what happened?” he ended fast, crinkling his face.

“Yes, we need to tell your mother about it.”

“Tell me what?”

All three, John, Tommy, and Oliver, jumped, hearing Felicity’s voice as she exited the elevator. Neither of them had noticed that someone was coming down. Oliver pivoted around, smiling, as Tommy ran at her and met her halfway, where she waited for him with open arms. “Mommy!”

“Hey, baby,” she lifted him up and hugged him tightly, kissing him all over his face and drawing a joyful giggle out of Tommy. Oliver went to them and leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he said back, losing himself for a moment in her loving eyes.

They were forced to come back to the real world when Tommy twisted in her arms, wishing to get on the ground. They pulled apart and Felicity let Tommy go. Then, she went to say hi to John.

“Sorry that I ignored you, Digg, but you know how it is. How are you?”

John chuckled. “No need to apologize. I’m good. And leaving. Gotta meet Lyla at the doctor’s office.”

“Oh, right! She told me that she had the ultrasound appointment today. Ready to know if you’re having another boy or girl?”

“Yep. But JJ is who’s more excited to know, though.”

“He’s loving the idea of being a big brother again, I see.”

“That’s all he talks about. Well, I better go, or I’ll be late.”

“Say hi to Lyla for me.”

“Sure,” Diggle promised, heading for the elevator. On his way, he ruffled Tommy’s hair and slapped Oliver’s shoulder as a goodbye.

“So, what was that you need to tell me?” Felicity said, once John was gone. She sat on her chair and looked at her husband and son, questioningly. And then she put her attention on Tommy, who was making a sheepish grimace.

“Promise me you won’t get mad at me, mommy.”

“Tommy…” she warned.

“Mom,” he whined, “promise me.”

“Tell her what you did, Tommy,” Oliver urged.

With exaggerated misery, Tommy took a deep breath. Looking down, he played nervously with his tiny hands, admitting at a thousand miles per hour, “Igotintoafightwithaboy.”

“What was that?”

“I got into a fight,” he repeated, slower this time. “But Charlie started it, mommy!”

“Thomas Robert Queen, what have I told you about fighting?”

At the stern tone of his mother’s voice, Tommy grimaced. “That I should use my words and not my fists.”

“Exactly. There are always non-violent ways to resolve problems.”

“But Daddy almost hit Charlie’s dad.”

Oliver cringed inwardly. He was hoping not going into that. Felicity shot him a killing stare. “Very nice example for our son, Oliver. I don’t care if you’re 4,” she pointed at their son, and then to him, “or 40, you don’t hit people. Openly, I mean. It’s okay if a dangerous criminal and you’re wearing your green suit. Not to a person that you’ll see in every PTA meeting.”

“I didn’t hit him. It was very hard not to, but I held back,” he said to Felicity and then he turned his attention to Tommy, “And like your mommy said, it’s better to talk before start punching. I was close, but didn’t hit Mr. Fairchild, didn’t I?”

“No.”

“So that’s what you need to do. Fix things by talking.”

“I tried! Charlie was mean to me. He called me a liar and I told him to stop because he wasn’t being nice. He didn’t listen and then he pushed me, so I pushed him back and fell. I didn’t mean to push him so hard; I just wanted him to stop calling a liar. I’m not a liar!”

“And why was he calling you a liar?” Oliver asked, realizing that his son was truly offended by the other boy.

“’Cause he heard that I was telling my friend Kadeem that I know the Flash and the Green Arrow—”

“Tommy!” Oliver and Felicity chided at the same time. They had stressed many times that Tommy needed to keep quiet about their identities.

“What? I wasn’t lying! I do know the Flash, and I know you, daddy.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath. Oliver never thought he’d be dealing with the sass of a 4-year old. Wild was to think how much Tommy would back talk when he turns fourteen. To tell the truth, Oliver wasn’t looking forward to the gray hairs he’d get because of that. But that would be tomorrow’s problem. He had other pressing matters to take care of in the present.

“You’re right, you weren’t lying, but you’re forgetting something, champ. You know that you shouldn’t tell people who I am,” Oliver reminded him, as he squatted down to his son’s level, so they could talk face to face. “That’s a secret, remember?”

“But I didn’t say that you are the Green Arrow or that Uncle Barry is the Flash, I just said that I know you,” Tommy grumbled, pouting.

“Just promise us that you won’t say that anymore, baby” Felicity pulled Tommy closer and lifted him to her lap. “Daddy and I, we’re just trying to protect you, okay? So no one can know that you know the heroes that take care of the city. Not even Central City.”

“I promise,” he vowed, solemn.

“That’s my boy,” Felicity kissed his brow and hugged him. Tommy, happy of being spoiled, snuggled closer to her. She smiled down at her son, but stretched out her hand, calling out for Oliver to take. He clasped her delicate fingers and lifted them to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. “Do you think—”

The question went lost in a beeping sound coming from the computers. Felicity whirled her chair around to check it out. “What is that?” Oliver asked.

“I got a hit on Slade! I found him.”

His entire body flared up with the need of hunting down Slade. He would end their old fight, once and for all. “Where is he?”

Another alarm went off. The second it did, Felicity lost the color of her face and hugged Tommy tighter. “Oh, God, no!” she breathed, horrified.

“Felicity!”

“Proximity alarm,” she said, throwing herself up and out of the chair. Hard cold terror washed over Oliver, watching Felicity’s panicking eyes. “Oliver, he’s here. Slade is in the bunker.”

When Felicity stopped talking, the power went out and that gruff voice that still haunted him in his nightmares boomed around them.

“Hello, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean leaving it there right? #Sorry Not Sorry *evil laugh* But don't panic, people. This story has 2 more sequels (with their corresponding prompt) where you'll know how all ends. They're coming soon ;)
> 
> If you want to challenge me with more prompts, go to [**THIS POST**](https://stygian-omada-fan.tumblr.com/post/154340519265/drabble-challenge-1-150) and chose a number, then leave me a comment below or a message in my ask box with your request.


End file.
